Gin no Ken
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Gakuto is out of the hospital, sadly though, his family wants to meet Yuushi formaly, too bad his brother Kenta doesn't want anything to do with it. Dirty Pair, Yaoi, Rated T, sequel to 'Hitomi wo Tojite'


_WOOT! I'm FINALLY finished with this one! Gosh, took me forever, huh? A month, gah!!! Okay, so this is rated T despite the fact it said M. The next one (which will be four or five chapters long, meaning multi-chaptered) will be though, I guarantee it. A little sorta spoiler if you read my __**Adorable Fic **__'Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy'. And please DON'T hate Kenta! He's not as one dimensional as he seems! Oh, and sorry if I totally wrote Sakuno and Tomo wrong! But who cares about them? __And I was also going to actually add the dinner to the end, but I decided not to, especially since it's been long enough. You guys can use your imagination though!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

_Please read and review, nya! ^_^_

_Theme song for this is __**Gin no Ken **__by __**Oshitari Yuushi**__._

_**SEQUEL TO 'HITOMI WO TOJITE'! **That's in bold cause there was a few people who didn't read the stories before some of them. -sigh- and I SAY its a sequel on the summary._

_-_

**Gin no Ken**

* * *

-

"Let me the _FUCK _out of this wheel chair!" the angry redhead screamed, oblivious to the many flinches the others in the room and down the hall were giving at his loud, screeching voice.

Jiroh bit his lip and winced. Gakuto never was one for handicaps.

Oshitari merely rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Now, now, Gakuto, you—"

Gakuto glared and growled at him so Oshitari had no choice but to remove his arm unless he wanted it bitten off.

"You," he nearly hissed. "You don't touch me. I'm pissed off right now and the _last _thing I need is you touching me."

Nearly cheering his friend on, Jiroh smiled slightly and forced his mouth to stay closed. That would just make things harder for all of them and that was the last thing everyone _else _besides Gakuto needed.

Wanting to scold her son for his language, Mukahi Mayu tried to reason with him. "Now, Gakuto sweetie, not _only _is leaving the hospital in a wheel chair procedure, but you can't walk."

He frowned. He forgot about that. "Can so," he mumbled, but let himself be pushed out of the hospital room by his boyfriend.

His boyfriend. How he loved those two words so much. Every day he saw Yuushi and his heart seemed to swell more and more with the amount of happiness pouring into him. When Yuushi told him that he loved him, he cried. When Yuushi asked him to move in together, he smiled before breaking down. But it was a _good _kind of breaking down.

-

_"Gakuto, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Nobody ever said I wasn't an idiot." Yuushi was smiling slightly and this just made him mad._

_"Please, get to the point, Yuushi." He averted his eyes slightly, not wanting to look at him._

_When the singer kissed him, he was surprised and sad. Just what was Yuushi playing at?_

_"I love you," his smile widened._

_Gakuto's heart stopped. "I…what?"_

_Their eyes locked to each other's. "I said I love you, and I mean it. I won't ever hurt you again."_

_A tear slipped down his cheek. "Yuushi," he groaned when he shook his head._

_Oshitari stood and wiped the tear away as he placed another kiss on his forehead. "Don't move; it'll only hurt more." The blue haired man rested both arms on either side of his head and stared down at him._

_His Yuushi was so beautiful… it should have been illegal._

_"I want to ask you something." He whispered, his lips almost brushing against Gakuto's._

_"W—what is it, Yuushi?" he asked breathlessly._

_Oshitari smiled. "Let's move in together."_

_Gakuto's blue eyes widened drastically as a small smile stretched across his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he gave a laugh and big grin. "You like doing this to me, don't you?"_

_He blinked. "I—Gakuto, I'm serious. I will in no way let you leave and walk out of my life. You're mine." Oshitari stated matter-of-factly._

_Gakuto's smile widened slightly. "Then I guess you're in luck that I like being yours…"_

_-_

Gakuto smiled slyly. "I've got an idea." He looked behind him up at the singer and pointed. "Yuushi can carry me."

Dropping his amused smile, Jiroh glared over at his friend's "boyfriend". "I don't think that's a very good idea, Gakuto." He crossed his arms.

Oshitari looked slightly nervous. "I have to agree with Akutagawa-kun on this Gakuto, I wouldn't want to drop you." He didn't need that little narcoleptic boy wanting to kill him more then he already did.

"You won't drop me, I trust you Yuushi."

"Don't see why," Jiroh murmured under his breath before giving a forced smile. "I've got to go Gakuto, Kei-chan and I need to talk about some things." He walked away and said loudly as he rounded the corner, "Does anybody else smell that awful stench?"

The singer gave a bitter smile at his boyfriend's friend's back. How he wished he could say, "I don't know, I think it's leaving the air, actually." But he knew better than to retaliate as Gakuto stared up at him.

"He has good reason," Gakuto stated, frowning. "You know that."

"Gakuto, what is going on?" Mukahi Kuota stated as he crossed his arms and looked sternly at his son.

The redhead tried to appear innocent and sincere. It proved rather difficult as he winced at the pain in his face. "Betsuni, nothing, everything fine." He looked up. "Yuushi."

Oshitari shook his head. "Gakuto—"

"Now, Yuushi," he stated angrily.

Giving the dancer's parents an apologetic look, Oshitari walked to the front of the wheel chair, and carefully helped his boyfriend stand. Gakuto tightly fisted his hands in Yuushi's jacket and nearly stumbled forward, only to be steadied by Yuushi's gentle hands.

When he was sure that Gakuto was secure enough, Oshitari placed his left arm behind Gakuto's legs, and his left behind his back and lifted his boyfriend into the air, bridal style, his left side falling into his chest as not to apply too much pressure to his right side. Gakuto threw his arms around Gakuto's shoulders and adjusted himself before smiling.

"See, we're fine so far." He grinned happily and kicked his feet, despite the pain he knew it would probably bring him. "Yuushi, to my parents' car!"

Obeying his boyfriend's strict orders, Oshitari set for the Mukahi's car, listening to the excited rambling of Gakuto's.

He nodded as he set Gakuto into the backseat. "Yes, Gakuto, master, I understand." He mocked, a small smirk on his face.

Gakuto glared playfully. "I'm not demanding." Oshitari raised an eyebrow. Gakuto pouted. "Fine, I'm demanding, but you love me anyways."

Oshitari's heart clenched and his smile tightened unnoticeably. "Of course," he answered, leaning down and placing his lips on the younger boy's.

The dancer giggled happily and kissed back, only to blush and pull back when he heard a coughing sound no doubt coming from his parents.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling as Yuushi smirked. "Right, um, bye, Yuushi." He closed the door, staring at the still smirking singer through the glass. Gakuto glanced over at his parents who were now looking away and rolled down the window.

Gakuto tugged him down and gave him another kiss, smiling happily into it. "I love you," he whispered against Oshitari's lips when they separated.

He was quiet for a second. "I love you too," Gakuto smiled, softly caressing the side of the older man's face, twirling strands of hair around his fingers.

After a moment, Oshitari stood and took a few steps away from the car. "I'll see you later Gakuto," he stated.

As his parents got into the car, Gakuto said, "Remember, I want a big house! With a pool and a trampoline!"

"Hai, hai," he had an amused smile on his face as the car began to pull away.

"I LOVE you Yuushi!" He called back, grinning.

Oshitari smiled and lifted a hand into the air. "Hai, hai… hai,"

-

Gakuto leaned into the couch awkwardly as his parents stared at him. "So…"

Silence. Who the fuck said it was "golden"? It was fucking weird.

Especially when it was your _parents _staring at you like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Or rather, were just staring at you as if merely saying something would make the redheaded dancer run out of the house… not that he actually _could _run, or walk for that matter.

His mother folded her hands on her lap. "So," she smiled slightly. "Tell us about Oshitari-san."

Gakuto blushed. "Uh, why?"

"We're your parents," Mukahi Kuota answered simply. "We're supposed to bug our son about his boyfriends."

The dancer turned an even darker red at how his father said that. "There isn't much to tell, really."

Mukahi Mayu leaned forward curiously. "But is he the same Oshitari Yuushi you were always going on about while you were in Hyoutei? The singer?" Gakuto smiled and nodded. "That's something Gakuto! A singer? Really? And your idol at that." She grinned. "Is he good to you?"

Gakuto smiled lightly. "Yeah," lie. "Really good," again, lie.

"But I thought you liked Jiroh-kun?" He blinked.

Kuota sighed.

"I did," he answered slowly. "During Hyoutei. I got over him. He's happy with Atobe-san now, anyways. I wouldn't steal that away." He said truthfully.

Mayu smiled widely and nudged her husband. "Our son is growing up." She looked back at him, a small smirk on her face. "Are you two…"

She made a gesture with her hand.

His dad groaned and covered his eyes.

Gakuto blinked. "Eh?"

"You know," she laughed. "Being safe?"

It took him a second to figure out what she meant. "Mother!"

"Mayu," Kuota groaned again. "Please, he's my son; I don't want to think about those types of things."

She slapped him lightly on the leg. "But that's it, he's our _son_. We need to know these things and make sure that he's doing fine and isn't sick or something."

He closed his eyes. "Okaa-san…" Gakuto looked back at her. "I'm fine, really, and… _yes_," he stated quietly, as if he were whispering a secret. "We _are _being… safe." _Most of the time_, he added to himself, face darkening to a color to rival his hair.

"Well that's good!" she exclaimed, happily looking between her son's and her husband's red face. She gave a sigh. "You know this is just my way of showing I support you and Oshitari-san, ne?"

Gakuto nodded. "I know, okaa-san." He smiled. He was very lucky.

"So call Oshitari-san and tell him to come over for dinner!"

He groaned. Maybe too lucky.

-

Oshitari Yuushi sighed in annoyance as he was hounded—yet again—by another group of… well, fans or not he wasn't sure yet.

Even though it had been months since he and Gakuto had "come out" together, the diverse attention had yet to disappear, and he could only hope that it would leave soon because he would rather _not _have to deal with these people.

Didn't he see that he wasn't all that _interested _in their thoughts about him and his boyfriend?

He took a slightly startled step back when a brunette pig-tailed haired girl stepped a little _too _close to him.

"Is it true that you're dating a guy, Oshitari-sama?!" The girl asked eagerly wide-eyed.

"Tomo…" said another girl behind her, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Tomo" spun around, hair whipping behind her, Oshitari had to take a quick step back to keep it from slapping him in the face.

"But _Sakuno_, if this is true, it'll be big news! And if we get some big news, and you help me, maybe you'll impress Ryoma-sama into asking you out!"

The braided girl scratched her neck. "Eto…"

Tomo turned back to Oshitari. "Is it true?!"

Oshitari glanced at the group surrounding him and sighed. Oh, damn, it looked like he couldn't get away without answering. "If you had at all paid attention to the interview where I announced the answer to that question, then you would know and there would be no reason to ask me about it."

She gaped. "So it _is _true?"

The singer clenched his jaw. "What did I just say, little girl?"

"I'm not little!" she exclaimed indigently. "I'm a high school student!"

He smirked. "Little in other words." He rolled his eyes and walked through the small sea of staring people. "I don't have time for fans and their mindless questions right now." Placing his hands in his pockets, Oshitari walked away, the glare of the "little girl" burning into his back.

Too bad he didn't know that he had just made himself a rather dangerous enemy. Being rude to your fans never really did pay off.

-

Jiroh leaned into the cushion as he stared out of the window at the darkening sky. His chest burned lightly and he knew why.

_Oshitari Yuushi_. How he _hated _that name. Jiroh had never honestly hated anybody before in his life. Not Kei-chan's parents or that _girl_, not Marui-san for what had happened (how could he, he had played a part himself), not his parents for their constant fighting, and not his parents… for what happened to his older brother Ichirou and his younger sister.

He swallowed. He hated thinking about them.

But, he knew that this feeling was beyond anything he had felt. Jiroh himself hated the feeling, but he couldn't deny its existence. That wouldn't be good at all.

The blonde turned his head slightly at the sound of footsteps before sighing and turning back to the window. He fought himself from leaning into the hand that softly massaged his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, slowly sitting down opposite him on the couch.

Nodding lightly, Jiroh gave a small smile and took Atobe's hand in his. "I'm fine, Keigo."

Atobe frowned slightly at the sound of his full name but said nothing. Scooting closer to the smaller teen, he ran his fingers through Jiroh's hair, causing the narcoleptic to sigh in contentment and close his eyes, stomach twisting itself and creating funny feelings inside of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Jiroh's ear.

"I know," Jiroh said back, opening his eyes. "I'm sorry too, for getting mad, I mean."

Atobe smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about Jiroh."

He shook his head. "But I do," leaning his head against the older man's, he continued. "I hate it when we fight, and we fight so much sometimes, I don't understand why though."

"That's what couples do Jiroh," Atobe answered. "But the making up is worth it, don't you think, eh?" He smirked as his boyfriend's face turned red and he squirmed against him lightly.

"I guess so," Jiroh stated, all too aware of the hand drawing small circles on his thigh.

Lowering his head, Atobe pressed his lips gently against Jiroh's, only softly moving them when Jiroh moaned quietly. He dragged his tongue against the smooth skin that looked as if they were painted a dainty pink and then eagerly let the organ explore the dark, wet cave.

He broke away reluctantly.

"And this is where the makeup sex comes in right?" Jiroh asked, eyes still closed.

Atobe laughed. "Yes, it is. I love you, Jiroh."

Jiroh opened his eyes slowly. "I love you too, Kei-chan."

* * *

"You didn't say that Kenta and Miki were coming!" the redhead yelled, wanting to stomp his feet and would have if he wasn't sure that it would cause him tremendous pain.

A short laugh was heard from behind him. "That's really nice Gakuto. What a way to greet your older sister that you've not seen for months."

Gakuto sighed and looked around at her. "I don't mean anything by it but…" his voice trailed off nervously. His sister always liked to embarrass him in front of people. Was it really a surprise he didn't want her to come?

And then there was Kenta.

His eyes shot to his right when he heard a loud scoff. "Um, excuse me, but I _live _here." A taller red head stated, cap on sidewise. "_You_—on the other hand—_don't _live here. And I would rather not sit here and meet your…" his face scrunched up. "_Boyfriend_ and have to listen to questions about your 'life' together. It's disgusting." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"Kenta!" their father exclaimed harshly. "You will not act that way in front of the guest when he gets here. You shouldn't even be acting that way _now_!"

The redhead gaped lightly. "Why does no one except me care that it's another _guy _that he is dating? Seriously, what's _wrong _with you people?" without waiting for a question, the sixteen year old stormed out of the house.

Mayu laid a hand on her eldest son's arm. "Don't worry, Gakuto, Kenta will come around."

Gakuto smiled bitterly. "Right, that is, as soon as I find a girl to date and marry."

"Which, I'm sure, Kenta knows isn't going to happen." His sister stated. "But I'm looking forward to meeting him. After all, how many times do you get to meet your little brother's idol?"

"If everything works out, a lot hopefully." Gakuto muttered to himself.

"What was that, Gakuto?" Kuota asked, taking a step forward.

The redhead shook his head slightly. "It was nothing. But shouldn't we all be getting ready, Yuushi likes being fashionably _early_."

Miki narrowed her brow in confusion. "Isn't it fashionably _late_?"

He shrugged. "Not for Yuushi, he likes to be fashionably _early_, an hour early at least."

"Then we better get started!" his mother clapped her hands and beamed. "Gakuto, you just sit here and talk to your father while Miki and I get dinner started."

Gakuto grumbled as they went to do that. He didn't want to just sit, sitting was boring, he'd rather be helping.

"So," his father sighed as he sat back in the large arm chair across from him. "Tell me a bit more about… Oshitari-san." He said, smiling lightly.

The red head scrunched up his face. "That's kind of awkward," he started. "Telling my dad about my boyfriend, I mean."

Kuota nodded. "It is, but, I'm going to meet him tonight and talk to him whether you like it or not, so I might as well know something about him. Does he like any sports?" he shot off.

Gakuto's lips twitched upwards. "Tennis, just like everyone else that I know."

"Any siblings?"

"An older sister, I've not met her though. He doesn't talk about his family all that much, just like I don't talk about mine." He shrugged.

"Are you… ashamed of us, Gakuto?" his father asked carefully.

He shook his head quickly, ignoring the slight throb because of it. "No, it's just…" his voice trailed off as he glanced out the window.

Kuota nodded understandingly. "Kenta, right?"

"Yeah," Gakuto said sadly. "Kenta. I've not told Yuushi yet, probably should've warned him though, it might get ugly though."

"Despite what Kenta says, he loves you, you know. You're his older brother, he's always looked up to you, that's not going to change because of one thing." He comforted.

Gakuto stared at him. "I think that might be the problem."

-

"I hope you don't mind pasta, I forgot to ask Gakuto if you ate anything other than Japanese food." Mayu smiled.

Oshitari gave a small grin. "It's fine, I eat it all the time in New York. I've gotten accustomed to all different kinds of food since I've lived in America for the last few years." He turned up the charm on high. "And I'm sure that whatever you made will be absolutely _delicious_ Mukahi-san." He bowed and—adding something he had learned when he went to Europe—took her hand and placed a kiss on it before straightening up.

Mukahi Mayu blushed, turning the color of her hair that she had passed down to Gakuto. "Why, thank you Oshitari-san. Dinner will be done in a second." She nearly had to force Miki back into the kitchen as Miki fought to stay and stare more at the older man.

The singer gave her his most charming smile which sent her turning red and scurrying into the kitchen after her mother.

Gakuto shook his head. Yuushi would never change.

Kuota nodded to him and smiled at his son before also following his wife, leaving the two _almost _alone.

Gakuto glanced over at Kenta who was relaxing back into the couch, Gameboy in hand.

"Kenta," he stated.

"What?" he asked, not looking up from whatever game he was playing.

Sighing, he leaned forward. "If you aren't going to say anything, can you please—"

He looked up. "Leave? Is that what you were going to say? Why would I do that? It's my job to watch these couches, make sure they don't get diseased." He turned back to his came, hat falling slightly down his face.

Gakuto turned back to Oshitari with a tight smile. "Gomen, my brother Kenta. Now you can see why I never talk about my family, Yuushi."

Hardly sparing the darker red haired boy a glance, Oshitari brought up a hand and cupped Gakuto's cheek, leaning down and giving him a small kiss that made Gakuto feel as if he turning to jelly.

Kenta watched as they parted with a disgusted look before standing. "Fine, you convinced me, I'll leave." He walked out, not looking back up until he got up the stairs.

Opening his bedroom door, Kenta nearly slammed it shut before letting himself falling heavily onto his bed.

Throwing his Gameboy down next to him, Kenta huffed and crossed his arms, looking up at his ceiling.

He _hated _his brother. _He _hated his brother. He hated _his _brother. He hated his _brother_.

No matter how it was pronounced, it all meant the same, and he did mean it. His brother used to be cool, he used to be loud and fiery, and he spoke his mind. He was an awesome dancer, had the best taste in music, was actually _smart _and could help him with his homework. But that all changed. It all changed when Jiroh came into the picture.

Kenta had always liked Jiroh. He was nice, smart, cheerful, and bright. He was like the second older brother that Kenta hadn't had, Jiroh had become part of their family rather quickly.

He just didn't understand why his nii-san had to fall for him.

When he saw the scene that he had (he didn't even like saying what had happened in his mind), he had run from the house, not understanding, not liking what he saw. But when nii-san had never ended up with Jiroh, he thought maybe everything could go back to normal. Gakuto would get a girlfriend, marry her, and proceed to have kids. But things hadn't gone back to normal.

He just found someone else to be with.

Kenta figured that they broke up and Gakuto had somehow ended up with his idol. To him though, Oshitari Yuushi was worse than Jiroh, he would have preferred his brother being with Jiroh if he _had _to be with a guy. But that hadn't happened either.

The feeling he got from Oshitari Yuushi was one of arrogance, lying, secrecy, and manipulation. And—Kenta hated to admit it, but he felt worried for his brother.

Despite the fact that he hated him, he didn't want his brother's heart to be broken.


End file.
